The present invention relates to a machine for the dosage and introduction of powder products into containers, in particular pharmaceutical powders in capsules.
In current machines, the dosage of powders into capsules is performed by means of a small tube in which a piston slides and delimits the dosage chamber.
By means of cams, the tube is actuated vertically so that it sinks in the powder contained in a hopper until the dosage chamber is filled. The tube is then transferred above a capsule into which the amount of removed powder is expelled when the piston descends.
In known devices there is the disadvantage that the insertion of the tube into the hopper changes the density of the powder, so that more compact regions interspersed with other less compact ones are produced, with the disadvantage that the quantity of the removed doses is not constant but is subject to even significant variations which cannot be tolerated in the pharmaceutical field.
Furthermore, if the powder must be compacted before being introduced in the capsules, lower density can be the cause of insufficient compaction, with the risk that the tablets thus produced may flake, compromising the subsequent packaging operations.